How could he do this?
by WolfMoonSky
Summary: micro-ice missed training and that while there will be soon a important match. when Aarch find him outside the rain, he knew that something really bad had happened with micro-ice.
1. Chapter 1

Soon there will be a match against a new team named " The Redclaws". It is impossible to beat them so, they have to train. Everyone had arrived at the training, except micro-ice.

for some reason he was not there.

* * *

Okey Snowkids, about three days we will play against The Redclaws" Aarch said. I know this is a new team but, this is not just a team. Aarch put the TV on and the snowkids looked at the moves that the Redclaws made. They were Shocked to see how stong The Reclaws are.

do you now see that we have to train hard?" said Aarch. They looked at there Coach and they knew that he was right.

Everyone go inside the.... Where is Micro-ice!! Aach said when he saw that micro-ice wasn't there. Everyone looked at each other, they haven't see him all day.

does anyone knows where he is, D'jok? Aarch asked. They all looked at D'jok.

No coach, he was already gone when I woke up" D'jok replied. Aarch sighed

Alright, everyone go inside the holotrainer" Aarch said. They got inside the Holotrainer.

Where could he be?" said D'jok. everyone wanted to know that answer.

* * *

After the training, the Snowkids went to the Akillian restaurant meanwhile Aarch and Adim where walking outside

Aarch are you afraid that your team wil lose against the Red Claws?" Adim asked. She saw the worried look on Aarch his face.

They thought it would be easily to defeat them but they didn't know how strong they are now they understand that this will be not easily" said Aarch. after he said that, he saw Micro-ice. Micro-ice sat on a bench with his hands around his knees, starring at the ground. he could see that he was angry.

Adim, i'll be back but, first I need to talk with someone" Aarch said. Adim knows with who he wants to talk.

Okey Arch but, you must be careful, he is not himself" adim warned him. I came here an hour ago. just as now it was raining and he was there alone sitting in the rain and I asked if there was something wrong an he just yells at me that he wanted to be alone.

That does not sound like micro-ice" thought Aarch. don't worry, i don't think that he is going to yell at me. he and adim said goodbye and he was goining to sit next micro-ice.

hey, big guy" said Aarch. Micro-ice said nothing. He just stares at the ground. where were you when the others were training?

I was here" said Micro-ice. Micro-ice sounded rather annoyed.

how long have you been here" Aarch asked. he could see at micro-ice face that he was getting more angry.

all day" Micro-ice replied. Aarch was getting angry

why have you been here all this time and why did you not come to the training, about three, we are going to play against the Redclaws, so we must have to train hard for this match" Aarch said angry. Micro-ice says nothing and looked still angry. Micro-ice suddenly started to cough.

Micro-ice, i want you to go back inside, you"ll get a cold" Arch replied

i stay here" Micro-ice replied angry. Aarch looked at Micro-ice. He knew that there was something wrong with micro-ice.

Don't be so stupid and go inside" Aarch said with a angry voice.

I said I stay here!!" Micro-ice schreamed. The look on his face shocked him. Adim was right, he is not himself. Aarch tried to talk with him.

oke, if you don't want to go inside, than you can choose between " gettig inside the boulding" or We will then walk a bit" Aarch suggested. they looked at each other and Micro-ice

went up and started walking.

* * *

What will happend In the nex Chapter

micro-ice and Aarch are walking. Aach tried to find out what was wrong with him. Will he find out what wrong is with Micro-ice? Micro-ice got very very angry and begins to yells at his Coach and it is not easy for him to calm. how can he be so angry and why has Aarch the feeling that he is not only angry but, also sad?

if you wanna know the answers, then you have to read the next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

While the Snowkids were talking about the Redclaws, they were wondering were Micro-ice would be.

I have the feeling that something happend to him" Yuki said.

Don't worry yuki. He will be alright, you know micro-ice, he gets in problems, but he also gets out ( if you know what i mean)" mark said to calm Yuki down.

Well, i have the feeling that something happend to him yesterday at the party" Mei said. They all looked at Mei

What do you mean Mei?" tia asked. remember when a woman came up to him and gave him a letter. Micro-ice then went away to read the letter. when he came back he was very grumpy.

do you think it has to do with that letter?" Ahito asked.

I think its better that we should talk to him" Mei said. everyone agreed with her.

* * *

Micro-ice and Aarch were still walking. Aarch knew that Micro-ice was still angry.

Tomorrow, you have to train harder then the others" Aarch said. He could see that Micro-ice was not listen to him.

You can also ask me " what's wrong Micro-ice" becauce that's the reason we were walking, right" Micro-ice said.

Alright, Micro-ice what's wrong with you? you can tell me" Aarch said

Nothing" Micro-ice answerd. (He should have known that he would say that)

Micro-ice, i don't know why you are so angry and sad but, you really have to say what's begging you" Aarch said

Sad? SAD?! Micro-ice said a little to loud. Does it look like that im sad?!!. Aarch looked at him seriously

Yes Micro-ice, you looked sad, very sad. I don't know what happend but i have to know it right know!!" Aarch said. they looked at each other.

Do you have problems with work or did you get in a fight with someone of you're friends? Arch asked.

No" micro-ice said angry.

micro-ice ran away and Aarch ran after him

* * *

2 hours had passed, they had to go training again but, Aarch and Micro-ice were not there yet. The Snowkids were waiting for at least 15 minutes.

Well guys, he is not here, come lets go" Mark said. the others looked at him with a look of " we stay here".

Is it not strange? if we were late for this, he would kill us, but now he didn't come and we can't kill our Coach, Wait.......Who says we can't?" Ahito said. They all laughed at ahito.

yeah, you're right. Micro-ice is also not here. He would be lucky that Aarch is not here, because Aarch would kill him" Thran said.

I wonder where he could be" D'jok thought. when the Snowkids were talking, Clamp and Dame simbai were worried about Aarch.

Were could he be?" Clamp asked.

Its maybe better that i going to call him" Dame Simbai said.

* * *

Micro-ice Wait!!" Aarch screamed. Micro-ice didn't listen to him.

Why can't he leave me alone?, i want to be alone!!" Micro-ice Thought. Aarch was still screaming and that made Micro-ice more angry.

Is it that bad that i want to be alone? I just want to be alone!! Micro-ice screamed back at him.

micro-ice wait, just wait a minute" Aarch said. He was tired of running. Micro-ice stopped.

What do you want!!" Micro-ice said angry and looked back at Aarch.

Micro-ice, you just can't running away for your own problems, that's not the way to solve it" Aarch said. This made Micro-ice more angry.

i don't have problems! i just want to be alone, is that a problem?!" micro-ice said.

No, but how you behave now is not normal. Running away and screaming at everyone" Aarch said.

look at yourself!, you are the one who screamed for ten minutes"micro-ice said. Aarch was gettig angry, but but he remains calm. he didn't want micro-ice to get more angry.

Micro-ice, this doesn't sound like you.

You are someone who makes everyone laugh. the joker, you are never angry and sad. at least, I thought so" Aarch said. micro-ice looked at the ground.

Well, I can not always be the joker and besides that I am a joker, doesn't mean that I can't be sad or very angry " micro-ice said angry and went running away again.

MICRO-ICE" Aarch screamed. Micro-ice kept running and running.

He wouldn't understand me, no one can't" Micro-ice thought. There were tears in his eyes.

Micro-ice!!!" screamed Aarch again.

Please, just leave me alone for a while" Micro-ice thought.

MICRO-ICE LOOK OUT!!!!" Aarch screamed loud. Micro-ice looked behind him. He was about to be hit by a car.

MICRO-ICE!!!!

* * *

What will happend In the next Chapter

You had not thought that he would be hit by a car but, how is he? is he okay? The Snowkids saw the woman who gave a letter to micro-ice that night at the party. The snowkids wanted to know what stood in that letter and Mei goes a little to far to know it. will they know what stood in that letter or are they gonna knew something else? Was it the women who write the letter or was it someone else?

if you want to know that, you have to read the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

MICRO-ICE LOOK OUT" Aarch said, knowing that the car would hit him.

""Gasp"" Micro-ice saw the car was coming. He tried to get away, but it was to late. The car hit him. Micro-ice flew over the car and ended up in the snow.

MICRO-ICE"!!" Aarch screamed and ran to him. The man behind the wheel, came out of his car and also ran to Micro-ice.

I am so sorry, i didn't saw him, is he okey?" The man said with a panic voice. Aarch tried to wake Micro-ice up. Micro-ice woke up in Aarch his arms.

Micro-ice, are you okey, are you hurt?" Aarch said.

Im fine" Micro-ice said, but he didn't look so well. (but that is normal for someone who got hit by a car)

Are you sure? Come, we are going to sit down there on that bench." Aarch said. the man and Aarch lifted Micro-ice up and brought him to the bench. Micro-ice was shaking.

Boy, are you sure that everythings okey? i am so sorry" The man said, apologized.

Yes i am fine" micro-ice said shaking. Suddenly someone called Aarch

* * *

Aarch, with Simbai, Where are you. everyone is worried about you" Dame simbai said. The snowkids were also listening

I'm sorry Dame Simbai, i forgot the training and i'm fine, there is nothing to worry about" Aarch said. Then they heard a man talking to micro-ice.

Is Micro-ice there with you?" Dame Simbai said. The Snowkids also hear the man says "i'm so sorry" and Micro-ice says "it's okey, i'm fine".

Yes, he is here" Aarch said.

Did something happend to him?" Dame simbai asked.

He got hit by a car" Aarch said. The Snowkids were shocked.

Is he hurt, Aarch?" Dame Simbai asked. No, he is fine, just a little shocked. we're going back now, we will see you then. Say to the others that he's fine and that the training start tomorrow at 10:00.

alright Aarch, i do, bye" Dame Simbai said and hung up the phone.

And how he is?" D'jok asked. No worry, he's fine, just a little shocked. The training will start tomorrow at 10:00 you can go now and do something else. Everyone went from the locker. room

* * *

while the Snow Kids were in the hall , they were quiet. they were shocked.

I hope it goes really well with him and that he has no pain" Yuki said. everyone agreed with her. Suddenly tia saw the women from the party.

ehh guys, isn't that the women who had gived a letter to Micro-ice at the party?" Tia said. They all looked behind her.

Yes, that is her, come on guys, let's do it" Mai said. They all looked at Mei. Wait....do what?

We go to her and she should tell us what stood in that letter" Mei said and she went to women.

Exuse me, may I ask you something?" Mei said to the women.

Of course you can" the woman said. The Snowkids stood behind Mei.

Yesterday at the party, you were given a letter to our friend Micro-ice" Mei said. The woman looked seriously.

Can you please tell us what there stood in the letter?" Mei asked. I'm sorry, but i can't tell you that.

And why not?" Mei said. I can't tell you that information, it's private.

No it's not, do you even know what will happen if we don't know what stood in that letter?" Mei said. The woman and the snowkids looked at her weird.

If we don't know, our friend will kill him self" Mei said. The woman and the snowkids looked shocked.

Mei!!" D'jok said with a voice of ""how can you tell her something like that"". The woman looked like " I don't believe you"

But it is the truth!!" Mei said.

MEI!!!! the snowkids said. They warned her.

Alright, it is not true, but we have to know it, please?" Mei said, but the woman shook her head.

I'm sorry, but I do not even know what there stood" the woman said. They all looked at the woman confused.

But, you are the one who gived that letter to him" Rocket said. I know and i had to give that from my boss.

oh, were sorry, we didn't know that" Yuki said. it's okey, but i have to go work now, so bye now. they said goodbye to here. Then D'jok said something to Mei.

That he would kill himself!!" D'jok said. What? Do You thought you could do it better?!

* * *

In the next chapter

Micro-ice was running away, again!! while running away, he dropped his note. Aarch found the note. Would he read it? would he finaly know what's wrong with Micro-ice? And what is Micro-ice doing?!

If you wanna know that, you have to read the next Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

So, how do you feel Micro-ice?" Aarch said. Micro-ice was still shaking, but he feels a lot better now.

I feel fine" Micro-ice said althought, he still felt anger inside himself and he was not very happy.

Good to hear that, but it's time to eat. We can go to a restaurant in order to eat, if you want" aarch proposed.

No thanks, i'm not so hungry" Micro-ice said, but suddenly his stomach began to growl and Aarch heard that.

well, I have the feeling that you are hungry. Come, we go get something to eat" Aarch laughed. Micro-ice said nothing.

where would you want to eat, to akilian restaurant or somewhere else?" Aarch asked. Micro-ice looked at him. He didn't want to go to the restaurant where his mother works. She would already know what has happened to him and probably, she want to talk with him about it, but he don't want to talk about it. With nobody.

Rather, to another restaurant" Micro-ice suggested. Aarch knew that he still not wanted to go back.

okey then, we go over there around the corner, there is also a restaurant" Aarch said and walked towards it. Micro-ice followed him. He does not look very good. he look especially angry and sad but he tried to hide it.

* * *

Well, that was not very good guys" Rocket said. They were now in restaurant Akilian. Suddenly, Micro-ice his mother walked to their sites.

hello guys, you want something to drink?" she said. Before they could tell, she saw that micro-ice was not there with them.

Were is Micro-ice?" She asked. They all looked at each other with a Worried look on there face.

We don't know" D'jok said. She gave him a strange and serous look, but she said nothing.

Okey. Well, what do you want to drink?" She said. They told her what they wanted to drink. When she went away to get it, they looked at each other.

Should we not tell her that he was hit by a car?" Tia asked.

No, it's better that she doesn't know it. She would be very concerned and Micro-ice would not want that" D'jok said. they all agreed with him. She came back.

Here you go guys" She said. She gave them their drinks.

Thanks Ms" They all said. D'jok now started to get worried.

He is too long away, where would he be?" D'jok said. eveyone is starting to worry.

Don't worry D'jok, Aarch said that he's fine. Aarch is perhaps talking with him" Mei said but it seemed not to help.

What if there is something wrong with him? We already know that but" D'jok didn't finish his words and looked down at the flour.

He will be alright D'jok, don't worry" Mei said. while they were drinking, Clamp and Dame simbai started to get worry about Aarch and micro-ice.

They should be back already" Clamp said. Dame Simbai had a bad feeling about this.

I'ts better that i should call him again" Dame Simbai said.

* * *

while micro-ice and Aarch were at the restaurant, they started to eat. Micro-ice was now pretty hungry and ate a lot. Aarch looked at him. he knows that Micro-ice is hidding something.

Yet now Micro-ice was feeling a lot better, but Aarch still had to tell him something.

Micro-ice, you know that you could have been death." Aarch said. Micro-ice didn't say anything back. Aarch started to get angry.

Do you not care that you could possibly been death?!" Aarch said angry. Micro-ice was getting more angry than Aarch was.

Of course I do! do you really think that I just go stand for a car so he could hit me?" Micro-ice said angry. Suddenly there came a man inside. micro-ice recognized the man immediately and got into a shock.

Micro-ice, is something wrong?" Aarch said because he could see at Micro-ice his face that something was wrong. Micro-ice said nothing and ran out of the restaurant. Aarch looked confused and started to ran after him.

* * *

Micro-ice were are you going!?" Aarch screamed. Micro-ice didn't heard him.

I can not believe it. He is still here" Micro-ice thought angry

why is he still here? why has he not left?!!" Micro-ice was getting more angry and started to ran faster. Aarch also started to ran faster, but became tired. Suddenly something flew out the pocket of micro-ice. Aarch picked it on. it was a letter an there stood ""for Micro-ice"".He was already opened. Aarch saw Micro-ice sitting on a bench were he was sitting from the beginning.

Aarch looked at him and decided to read the letter.

* * *

In the next Chapter

Aarch start to read the letter and finally knows what was wrong with Micro-ice and wants to talk with him, but does Micro-ice want that? And is there something more going on with Micro-ice? And who was that man?

If you wanna know, you have to read the next Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

The Snowkids were still in the restaurant and there was a football match going to start, between the shadows and the RedClaws. The Snowkids watch the match on a large television screen in the restaurant. The football match began.

Guys come on! it begins" Thran said. Everyone came up to him and began to look at the screen, except D'jok.

D'jok, don't you want to see the match?" Mei asked. D'jok looked at her and sigh.

Yes, of course" D'jok said. Mei looked at him. She knows that he is worried about Micro-ice. Secretly, she whispered something in his ear.

Don't worry D'jok, he's fine, you know that. Aarch is maybe talking to him right now and that is the reason why it took so long" Mei said. D'jok sigh.

Maybe you are right, maybe I'm a little to worried about him" D'jok said. Mei smiled.

Come, we go watch the match" said Mei. After she said that, they heard that a goal was made by the RedClaws.

And what a Amazing Goal by the midfielder Molly!!" Kelly Mistic said. They saw the how the goal was made.

Wow, that girl is amazing!! how did she do that?" Thran said. Mark looked at Thran.

Are you in love with her, Thran?" Mark said and laughed. Thran suddenly began to blush.

Of course not!" Thran said, while he began to blush more. They all laughed.

Well, its better that you should not be in love with her Thran. We are playing about three days against her team, you know" D'jok said.

Guys stop it! I am not in love with her i just..... think that she is a great player and that she has a great team" Tran said, but he blushed still a little.

guys, look!" Mark said. They saw Molly with the ball and scored an unbelievable goal.

Goal!!!! unbelievable, Molly scored for her team again. That was just a incredible goal!!" Kelly Mistic said. The Snowkids looked afraid.

This can may be difficult for us, guys" Yuki said.

* * *

Aarch got the letter from the envelope. He looked at Micro-ice again. before he want to read it, was he was sitting next to Micro-ice.

Why did you run away, Micro-ice?" Aarch said. Micro-ice looked down and says nothing. Aarch sigh.

I want to help you Micro-ice, but then you must tell me what there wrong is with you" Aarch said. Micro-ice looked at him.

I just want to be alone, that's it. I feel just a little down, That's all" Micro-ice said and looked down at the ground again.

But that is no reason to ran away out of the restaurant" Aarch said. Micro-ice didn't look at him.

I know you saw someone, and that was the reason that you ran away, am i right?" Aarch said. Micro-ice didn't say anything.

Micro-ice, who was that man?" Aarch asked. Micro-ice looked at him.

How should i know? I have not seen a man, coming in the restaurant" Micro-ice said. Aarch sigh.

Micro-ice don't lie to me, I know you saw him and you were very shocked to see him" Aarch said. Micro-ice looked at him. He looked sad. Aarch could see the hurt in his eyes and that made him feelling more worried about him

Micro-ice, say to me, What is wrong with you?" Aarch said. Micro-ice suddenly began to stand and walked away. Aarch know that he is to sad to talk about it and he decided not to follow him. he looked at the letter in his hand and opened it and began to read.

* * *

It is now 2:0 for the RedClaws, and the second half begins. They are playing a good game, but suddenly Sinned made a goal.

Goal by sinned! it is now 2:1. The shadows have still a chance to win" Kelly Mistic said. The Snowkids looked at Sinned who was smirking at the RedClaws.

You should not start thinking that you will win Sinned" Molly said. Sinned looked angry at her and then leaves.

He really think that he is going to win" Brian the goalkeeper said. Molly looked at him. Brian has a winning smile on his face. Molly laughed and smiled back.

Come on Brian, we gonna win this match" Molly said, running to the ball, while Brian walked to his goal. The Snowkids looked at each other.

Do you guys think that we have a chance against the RedClaws?" Ahito said. They al looked at Ahito and didn't say anything.

well of course we have!!" D'jok said suddenly. They all looked at D'jok.

We're the Snowkids, we have already won the Galactik Cup before and now we gonna do that again" D'jok said. They smiled at him

Go Snow Go, Go Snow Go, GO SNOW GO!!" The Snowkids say and went through watching the match.

* * *

In the next Chapter

you can see in the next chapter the letter.

Aarch has read the letter and tried to find Micro-ice, would he find him or is he gone?. The game is still not finished and Sinned is about to score another goal, Will it be a goal or can Brian Stop the ball? How does micro-ice his mother know who Molly is? She knows her too well.

If you wanna know, you have to read the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Aarch looked even if Micro-ice was still there but Micro-ice was already gone. Aarch looked at the letter and wants to read it. He knows it is wrong to read a letter that belonged to someone else, but it is the only way to know what was wrong with him. He went back on the bench and did open the letter. when he had already opened it, he looked at the letter. It looked like a personal letter and he start to read it.

When Aarch has read the letter, He could not believe what there stood. Aarch was getting angry, but also very sad.

I have to find Micro-ice" Aarch thought and he tried to find him. suddenly someone called him

**The Letter**

_dear Micro-ice_

__

I know, I would spending a lot of time with you, but i'm not going to do that.

I know that i said that everyting will be normal again and that we would be a family again.

I am sorry, but that will never happen again.

We can't be a happy family again.

I know you thought that we're going to be a _family again and i'm sorry for that._

_I have let you down again, but deep inside you hart, you knew that this would happend._

_I can not be a good father for you, for no one._

_while I have see you grow up and you still are,_ _am i sure that I'm a bad father._

_I know that this was the last chance for me, I have had far too many chances._

_I know that you will hate me forever and __I know that you will never forgive me._

_All the things i did to you and the whole family, is this one of the worst._

_I don't want you to forgive me, I want you to hate me for the things i did and i know that you do and that's okey._

_I am so sorry Micro-ice, but this is goodbye_

_I would never see you again._

_You're Father_

_

* * *

_

They have atleast twenty minutes before the match ends. The snowkids were still watching.

They are really good" Thran said with a worried look on his face.

I know, perhaps they are too good" Ahito said and sigh. Mei looked at D'jok who didn't look so well.

D'jok, are you alright?" Mei asked. D'jok looked at her. He was to worried about Micro-ice.

No, Mei i'm not. I am to worried about Micro-ice. it's given me a headache" D'jok said.

I know, i am worried about him to, althought i think he's fine, but i have not a good feeling about it" Mei said.

Guys look! Sinned is about to score!" Mark said. They looked at the screan. The RedClaws try to get the ball from him but, that was to late.

Brian!!" screamed Molly and her teammates. The ball came to him.

No you don't" Brian Thought. everyone looked at Sinned and Brian. They didn't know if Sinned was about to get a goal or not. Sinned gave a hard kick at the ball. the ball flew nearly to the goal and brian ran as fast as possible to the ball again. He had caught the ball.

Well done, Brian" His coach said.

Well done, cousin" Molly said and give him a push to his schoulder. The ball stood for Molly's feet and she ran with the bal to the goal of the shadows. suddenly Sinned stood for her, but she didn't care and went around him. She was going to make another goal and it worked, she made a incredible goal again

Goal!!!!! again by Molly!! it's 3:1 for the RedClaws and they have not much time left" Kelly Mistic said.

I have to say that Molly is a incredible player!! She made three goals all by herself, i didn't see that the third goal was coming" Nork said.

well guys, i think i know who wins" Thran said.

Well, i am sure that we have to train harder for this match" Rocket said. they all agreed with him.

* * *

Where is he? I was sure that he was there" Aarch thought. He couldn't find Micro-ice. he looked everywhere, but he could not find. Suddenly he saw him. Micro-ice was on the sidewalk in a dark alley.

Micro-ice, i finally found you. I looked everywhere" Aarch said. Micro-ice didn't look at him. Aarch could see that he had cried.

Micro-ice, i know what's going on" Aarch said softely. Micro-ice looked at him.

I know about you're father" Aarch said. Micro-ice was shocked.

* * *

In the next Chapter

This will be the last chapter and it wil be also very sad and ypu will know why Micro-ice his mother knows Molly, but also Brian. i hope that you guys are going to review this. I really wanna know if you liked this story so PLEAS REVIEUW!!!!!!! Also thanks for reading this.

Aarch is going to talk with Micro-ice, and that will be hard, throught When Micro-ice knew that Aarch has read his letter, he became very angry. Is Micro-ice going to be okey? Did the RedClaws won? And how will de Snowkids react when Aarch and Micro-ice came back?

If you wanna know, You have to read the last Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

W..wh..what? " Micro-ice said. He is very shocked. Aarch looked at him and sigh. Aarch grabbed the letter and gave it to Micro-ice. Micro-ice looked at the letter and discovered that the letter was from his father. Micro-ice knew immediately that Aarch has read the letter.

How do you get this?" Micro-ice said angry. He looked with fire in his eyes to Aarch.

When you were running away, I saw something you had dropped and that was the letter" Aarch said pointed to the letter.

Did you read it?!!!!" Micro-ice screamed angry. Micro-ice could see at Aarch his face that he had read it. Micro-ice want to walk away, but Aarch didn't let that happen again and grabbed his arm. They looked at each other right in the eyes.

Micro-ice, i know that it was wrong to read your letter, but I had no choice" Aarch said, knowing that Micro-ice was about to expload.

I wanted to give it back to you, but"" Aarch wanted to finish his words, but Micro-ice didn't let him finish.

Of course you had a choice!!, you could not read the letter and just give it back to me!, this is my letter and you do not have a consent to read it!" Micro-ice screamed. Aarch sigh.

Micro-ice I'm worried about you, it doesn't matter that I have read the letter or not."" Aarch said.

Of course it does!!!" Micro-ice said angry. Aarch was going to sit down beside him.

Micro-ice Tell me about your father, what has he done to you and your family?" Aarch said.

It's none of your business!" Micro-ice said. Aarch looked a little angry at him.

Yes, it does. Come on Micro-ice, if you tell me then i will leave you alone" Aarch proposed. Micro-ice looked very sad.

Why do you want to know it?" Micro-ice said, with a sad voice. Aarch looked at him and sigh.

because I'm worried about you Micro-ice" Aarch said and looked sad at him. Micro-ice had tears in his eyes and tried not to cry, but Aarch could see that Micro-ice that he tried not to cry. He put a hand on his shoulder.

It's okey Micro-ice" Aarch said and looked at him right in the eyes. Micro-ice took a big breath.

My father was an alcoholic" Micro-ice said. Aarch looked serious at him.

How did that come? Aarch asked.

Because my mother didn't love him anymore. He was just busy with work and forgot about us, so she wanted to divorce." Micro-ice said.

And when that happened, did you lived with your mother or did you lived with your father?" Aarch asked. He knows that he lived with his mother, but he wanted to know if he was first living with his dad

I lived with my mother, but in the holydays was i always with him." Micro-ice said.

Did you like it to be with your father?" Aarch asked. Micro-ice looked down at the ground.

First, i was glad that i could see him in the holidays, but that changed" Micro-ice said with a sad voice.

he was always drunk and started to hit me" Micro-ice said. Tears became in his eyes, also by Aarch.

Did you ever told anyone what he did to you?" Aarch said.

No, but when my dad hit me, my aunt and uncle came to visit and saw what my father was doing. My uncle hit my father and saw that he was drunk. He knew that he was the last time donk and realized that he had become an alcoholic. My uncle said that he will bring him to a place where people would cure him. Firts he didn't want to go, but when i said that he have to go and that i wanted my old dad back, he came realizing that he had to go" Micro-ice said. _How could this happend to him?"_ Aarch thought

And know he's back" Micro-ice said angry.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Micro-ice and his mother stood before a large building, finally the day has come that Micro-ice could see his father again._

_We finally get to see dad again" Micro-ice said and_ _smiled. His mother looked at him and also smiled._

_I hope it goes well with him afther all this years" his mother said. Micro-ice looked at her._

_Of course it goes well with him mom""Micro-ice said smiling. They were now in the building and looked around to see him. Suddendly, someone called Micro-ice his name._

_MICRO-ICE" Someone screamed. Micro-ice looked behind him and he saw his father._

_DAD!!" Micro-ice screamed and ran to him. Micro-ice flew into his arms, tears were streaming on their cheeks._

_Everyting will be normal again Micro-ice. We would be a family again" his father said. Micro-ice pulled his father closer to him, while his tears were flowing down his cheeks._

* * *

It started to rain. Aarch was very shocked about what Micro-ice had told him. He didn't think that something like that could happend to him. Micro-ice was shaking and he was trying not to cry. Aarch looked at him, very sad.

Micro-ice, you have every reason to be angry and sad" Aarch said. Micro-ice just laughed. Aarch became confused.

Do you really think that i'm sad? i don't care that he doesn't want me" Micro-ice said. Aarch looked at him

Micro-ice" Aarch said softely.

Do you know what coach? i never needed him and i will still""Micro-ice said. Aarch just looked sad at him.

I'm a good football player, I have a great mother, i have great friends, and a beautiful girlfriend and i will have beautiful kids and i will be A BETTER FATHER THAT HE WILL EVER BE!!!!" Micro-ice screamed. it became very quiet. Aarch and Micro-ice looked right in each others eyes. tears were in Micro-ice his eyes.

Why doesn't he want me" Micro-ice said while his tears were flowing on his cheeks. Aarch hugged him tightly

He promised me that we would be a family again, How could he do this to me?!!!!!" Micro-ice said, crying. Aarch just hugged him and said " it's okey Micro-ice, it's okey".

I am that bad to be his son? Micro-ice said, crying. Aarch grabbed his face and looked him right in the eyes.

No Micro-ice don't say that. He must be glad that he has you as his son. You are a great boy and i know that every man would like to be your father, Micro-ice" Aarch said, hugging him tightly while Micro-ice was crying his heart out.

* * *

Back by the Snowkids.

The RedClaws have won the match. Micro-ice his mother looked at the screen. she saw Molly and brian and sigh.

Well Micro-ice, it will not be easy to beat your cousins" his mother thought. she looked at the snowkids.

Well guys, we better get to our room and get some sleep before the training" Tia said. They all agreed with her. Suddendly, Micro-ice and Aarch came in.

Guys it's Micro-ice" Mark said and they all looked at Micro-ice. They were very shocked when they saw that Micro-ice had been crying.

Micro-ice are you alright?" his mother said.

He is alright. Everything is fine know" Aarch said. She looked at Aarch and Aarch wanted to explain what had happened. While he did that, the snowkids went to Micro-ice.

Micro-ice are you alright" Yuki said worried. They all looked worried at him.

Don't worry guys, i'm fine" Micro-ice said, but they could hear at his voice that he wasn't right.

What happend to you buddy?" D'jok said. Micro-ice sigh.

Nothing had happend D'jok. I just didn't feel so well that's all" Micro-ice said. When D'jok was about to say something to him, went Aarch to them.

Allright , everyone go to your room and get some sleep, tommorow we have to train at 10:00, don't be late" Aarch said. everyone went to there room.

Micro-ice" Aarch said. Micro-ice looked behind him. D'jok looked sad at Micro-ice. _I know that something bad had happend to you buddy and i will find that out later""_D'jok thought. Micro-ice looked at D'jok.

You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute"Micro-ice said. D'jok walked away. Micro-ice looked at Aarch.

How do you feel now, Micro-ice? Aarch said.

I feel a lot better" Micro-ice said.

Micro-ice, if there will be something wrong, come to me okey? Aarch said. Micro-ice Smiled.

I will coach" Micro-ice said. Aarch Smiled

alright, go to your room and get some sleep for tommorow" Aarch said. Micro-ice went to his room.

Aarch? Adim said. Aarch looked behind and saw Adim.

Adim, hello how are you" Aarch asked.

I'm fine Aarch thank. I have heard from one of the waitresses what had happend with Micro-ice, are you and Micro-ice okey?" Adim asked

He's fine Adim, you don't have to worry about him or me" Aarch said and kissed Adim. she Smiled at him and they go to their room.

* * *

Micro-ice went to his room. when he came inside, he saw D'jok still awake.

Were you waiting for me?" Micro-ice asked. D'jok looked at him angry.

Yes i was, do you even know that i was worried sick about you, Micro-ice?!" D'jok said angry. micro-ice looked sad

D'jok i'm sorry. I didn't know that you were so worried about me" Micro-ice said. D'jok sigh and walked up to him. He looked right in Micro-ice his eyes and starded hugging him. when they were done with hugging each other, was D'jok about to say something.

Are you sure that nothing had happend" D'jok asked. Micro-ice smiled at him.

Yes i'm D'jok" Micro-ice said. they smiled at each other and went to their bed. Micro-ice fell asleep immediately and dreamed about his friends and football. He smiled in his sleep and D'jok saw that. D'jok just smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

**alright that was the last chapter. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW THIS. i really want to know if you liked the story and what i have to do in my next stories.**

**Also, there will be a story called """ THE SOWKIDS VS THE REDCLAWS"""' so i hope that you will read my next story**

**Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it**


End file.
